dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Zane Harper
actress-anime-art-black-and-white-Favim.com-2120297.jpg " It's my turn now. It's my burn now. It's my world now. " Genreral Info 31c17aa5e90c4b387a8b16794afa3532.jpg Name: Zane Harper Age: 16 Weight: 156 lbs Height: 5'9 Hair Color: Mint Ivory Eye Color: Jade Blood Type: O+ Appearance Sultry, sweet, and savory. She didn't seem real when looked upon at first glance. A dream, maybe a vision. A indescribible sensation, she was. Zane was beautiful. The school uniform at Kasaihana high hadn't really been her style. The way the fabric of her shirt hugged the mounds of her round bossom or clung to her slender sides of her waist was unsettling. The skirt seemed a bit to short on her. It was uncomfortable how the flimsy fabric bounced with each step she took. The plumpness of her backside was more noticeable than she would like for it to be. With eyes of liquid helium and lengthy hair of polished ivory, Zane was certainly a sight to behold. 2994030 1423637121997.jpg Njf7.png F4566dfded2bb9abeacbe42feb8a7c2d.jpg CMB3zng7tAc.jpg Cb32c26c5135213103b4016602ae17de.jpg Tumblr nmx9tjxzAG1s602ggo1 r1 500.png Clannad sakagami tomoyo simple background 1920x1200 wallpaper www.animemay.com 74.jpg Tumblr nly4ztPoDA1tprdfgo1 500.png darker than black yin monochrome white hair anime girls 1920x1080 wallpaper_wallpaperswa.com_30.jpg Behavior/Personality tronmation_by_psychedelic_monkey-d758v1h.gif Zane is an idealist. She has big heart and a big personality. Although she is soft spoken when first encountered, once you get to know her she is the coolest chick around. She's cunning, loyal, and easy on the eyes. Zane is the kind of person you would want to have you back. All day. Everyday. Occupation/Class ''Warlock A Warlock is someone who has undergone extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning, and mysterious rituals (which take place at "Warlock schools" such as Oasis) in preparation for becoming an itinerant monster-slayer for hire.Taken in as children, Warlocks are subjected to intense alchemical processes, consumption of mutagenic compounds and relentless physical and chi training to make them dangerous and highly versatile against their vast array of opponents, many of which possess superhuman speed, strength and/or other deadly powers. These procedures ultimately mean that each fully-trained Warlock is a mutant built specifically to hunt and kill inhuman prey. confused_ciri_by_prywinko-d93lovk.jpg ciri_by_wesleychen-d99i5s9.jpg ciri_by_vermeilbird-d9dnjmw.jpg Roleplay Allignment ciri_by_guweiz-d9laf8c.jpg 'True Neutral' A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. 51239533.jpg 4dae7d3bed246917ed47899f9bd906ed.gif Chi Base 'Fortification' Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. Chi Form 58079_1353456041.gif 'Twilight Chi' User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilites and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. Weapon of Choice 'Blight's Edge' 8cc24c770e2aa598b0eea87589bed422.jpg ciri_from_witcher_by_umta-d8dvjz2.png Only the true hero that is "Pure of heart and Strong of body" is capable of wielding the sacred blade. And as such, those with tainted hearts cannot even touch this powerful sword. If a hero who is too young to bear the title that comes with the Master Sword withdraws this blade from its pedestal, the Blight Edge will seal away the hero's soul and awaken him when the bearer comes of age to wield it. The Blight Edge also acts as a key to gain entrance to the The Realm of Light and Dark Hadou, working as a Key of some sort.. It is said that whomever has evil, or foul intent within there hearts and soul, the blade has the ability to vanquish them. 'Wreckedge' ' ashe_fin_400sq.png league-of-legends-wiki-ashe.jpg ''' With each arrow she fires from her ancient light hadou-enchanted bow, Ashe proves she is a master archer. She chooses each target carefully, waits for the right moment, and then strikes with power and precision. It is with this same vision and focus that she pursues her goal of taking out as many supernatural beings as possible and ridding thw vast city of Kasaihana of the creatures born of the Shinto Realm. Category:Generation 1 Category:Warlock Category:Student